Le souvenir commence avec une cicatrice
by LucioleHydeist
Summary: Gwenn, une jeune Française de vingt-quatre ans, se rend à Shreveport dans l'espoir de retrouver un vampire à qui elle doit "donner et demander quelques choses". Elle ne sait rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'il s'appelle Eric.
1. Premier chapitre

_"Bienvenue à Bon Temps"_. C'est ce qui était inscrit sur le panneau à la peinture écaillée, après avoir dépassé Shreveport. Gwenn fut une fois de plus surprise de voir écrit en français sur le continent américain, même si c'était de la Louisiane qu'il s'agissait. Le front collé à la vitre du car, elle tentait de repérer l'endroit où elle devait descendre - profitant au passage de la vue -, mais n'en savait en fait rien. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans le pays. Quand elle était montée dans le bus, environ une heure plus tôt, le chauffeur s'était proposé de lui indiquer son arrêt, mais Gwenn tenait tout de même à se repérer. Être assise à l'avant était un avantage. Ce qui l'était moins, pensa la jeune fille, c'était la faim qui commençait à prendre le dessus, et l'estomac qui rouspétait pour avoir sa ration du midi, qui allait finalement devenir celle du goûter étant donné qu'il n'était pas loin de quinze heures.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Oui ?

Gwenn avait machinalement répondu en français mais le chauffeur du bus ne fit pas la remarque, ayant lui-même attiré son attention dans la langue de Molière. La jeune fille se leva péniblement, son sac à dos au bout du bras. Le conducteur ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter en lisière de forêt.

- Voilà, dit-il en tendant son bras sur la droite. Le restaurant dont je vous ai parlé est à seulement quelques mètres, après le parking. On peut voir un peu de la devanture.

Gwenn ne prit pas la peine de vérifier. Elle le verrait bien une fois dehors. Elle remercia le chauffeur du bus de l'avoir aidée et sortit. La chaleur était presque étouffante et l'air humide lui rendit la peau collante.

_Ça doit être dû aux marais._

Derrière elle, le car redémarra, emmenant les passagers restés à son bord. Gwenn ajusta son sac sur son dos puis avança d'un pas lourd de fatigue. Une semaine à passer de bus en bus, elle n'en pouvait presque plus et aurait dormi à même le sol si ça avait été possible. Quelques pas de plus et effectivement, le bar-restaurant lui apparut : _"Merlotte's - Bar and Grill"_. Il fallait savoir qu'il était là, se dit la jeune Française en entrant, remerciant mentalement la personne qui avait pensé à mettre la climatisation. Une jeune serveuse blonde guère plus grande qu'elle, mais qui paraissait un peu plus âgée, s'approcha avec un grand sourire fréquemment appelé "commercial" mais qui ne semblait pas hypocrite pour autant. Sur le pas de la porte, la nouvelle venue avait eu le temps d'entendre son prénom, Sookie.

- Bonjour, et bienvenue au _Merlotte_.

Gwenn manqua de répondre dans sa langue maternelle. Elle se rattrapa de peu.

- Merci.

- Vous voulez vous installer à une table ?

- Euh... Oui, je veux bien. Merci.

- Suivez-moi.

Sookie emmena Gwenn sur la droite, dans un box. La jeune étrangère retira son sac de ses épaules et le posa sur la banquette, près de la fenêtre, puis s'installa avec un soupir de soulagement non dissimulé.

- Vous venez de loin ? demanda Sookie en lui donnant la carte des menus, essayant de garder son esprit fermé aux pensées des gens qui l'entouraient.

- Plutôt, oui, répondit Gwenn en se calant confortablement avant de saisir la carte. Je viens de Montréal.

- De... de Montréal ? s'étrangla Sookie. Au Canada ?

- Québec, corrigea machinalement Gwenn. Oui. En bus.

La serveuse s'assit en face de sa cliente.

- Mon Dieu... Ça devait être vraiment important pour vous de venir ici au point de faire le chemin par ce moyen-là. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris le train ou...

- Question de finances, répondit Gwenn, avec un haussement d'épaule. Je suis partie du jour au lendemain et les billets de train sont hors de prix.

- Ah oui, je vois.

Un homme au bar appela son employée sur un léger ton de reproche. Cette dernière se leva soufflant discrètement un _"Il m'énerve."_ puis dit à Gwenn qui repasserait prendre sa commande.

- Okay.

En fait, la jeune fille savait ce dont elle avait envie mais rester un peu seule n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Maintenant qu'elle était arrivée en Louisiane, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise. L'impulsivité n'était pas son pire défaut, mais il tenait une place importante dans son caractère. Seulement là, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait fait fort. En regardant une vieille carte des États-Unis pour se faire une idée de son trajet, elle en avait conclu qu'il lui faudrait passer par New York, la Pennsylvanie, l'Ohio, le Kentucky, le Tennessee, le Mississippi pour enfin arriver en Louisiane. Entre les changements de cars, le peu de repos qu'elle avait pris, les pauses repas... elle en avait eu pour une semaine de voyage. Effectivement, c'était vraiment important. Du moins pour Gwenn, ça l'était. Sookie, qui revint prendre la commande de sa cliente, la sortit de sa rêverie, et s'en excusa.

- C'est rien. Je suis encore un peu décalée.

- C'est compréhensible, la rassura la serveuse. Vous avez choisi ?

- Euh, oui. Je pourrais avoir des œufs et du bacon, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

Sookie nota la commande sur un petit calepin.

- Et vous voulez boire... ?

- Du lait, je veux bien.

- Très bien.

La jeune blonde s'éloigna vers les cuisines donner le repas commandé à Lafayette. Gwenn replongea dans ses pensées, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur mais le regard dans le vague. L'espace d'un instant, elle voulut se lever et partir, reprendre un car et foncer jusqu'au Québec pour essayer de continuer à vivre sa vie comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'au jour, en fait, où elle avait trouvé cette chaîne avec ce pendentif. Gwenn le sortit de la poche de son jean et l'observa pour la énième fois. Il représentait une ancre, ou bien une espèce de marteau. Ça ressemblait à un bijou Celte ou Nordique. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver son origine, Gwenn savait parfaitement de qui elle le tenait.

- Mademoiselle ?

Gwenn leva les yeux de son bijou pour les poser sur l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu au comptoir du bar.

- Bacon et œufs, c'est ça ?

- Ah ! Oui, merci.

Tandis qu'il posait le plat encore fumant devant la nouvelle cliente, Sookie s'approcha pour dire à son patron qu'elle s'absentait.

- Je suis désolée, Sam, mais c'est vraiment important.

- C'est toujours important, avec toi, répliqua Sam.

Sookie s'excusa de nouveau puis s'éclipsa, gratifiant Gwenn d'un _"Au revoir"_ aussi chaleureux que l'avait été son accueil. La jeune Française tiqua sur un détail dont elle fit part à Sam, quand il revint avec un grand verre de lait frais.

- Excusez-moi, mais... comment elle sait que je m'appelle Gwenn ?

- Oh... Euh...

Sam hésita, gêné puis, après avoir jeté un regard circulaire dans le bar quasi-vide, il reprit :

- Vous pouvez garder un secret ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Sam s'installa là où était Sookie quelques minutes plus tôt.

- En fait, elle est télépathe. Elle a dû _deviner_ votre prénom grâce à son don.

- Ah, okay. Je vois.

Gwenn saisit sa fourchette, la chaîne toujours calée dans son autre main, pour crever les jaunes des œufs et les laisser couler sur les blancs, comme elle le faisait depuis toute petite.

- Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais Gwenn... ce n'est pas un prénom courant, même par ici.

La Française leva le visage vers le jeune patron qui avait, trouva-t-elle, un visage bienveillant qui mettait en confiance.

- C'est breton, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas Bretonne mais mes parents aimaient tout ce qui était celtique.

- "Aimaient" ? releva Sam. Ils sont... ?

Gwenn hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées.

- Je suis désolé. Il y a longtemps ?

- Dix-neuf ans.

Après un court silence, Gwenn reprit :

- Je n'avais que cinq ans, donc je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'eux.

- C'était à vos parents ? demanda Sam en désignant le bijou en argent toujours dans la main de Gwenn qui demanda, à son tour, s'il était de la PJ.

- De la quoi ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Gwenn eut un peu honte de rire de cette ignorance pourtant logique mais elle ne put s'en empêcher.

- Désolée. PJ signifie Police Judiciaire, c'est un service de police français.

- Oh !

Ce fut au tour de Sam de se mettre à rire.

- Non, je ne suis qu'un patron de bar. C'est que... c'est assez rare de voir des personnes étrangères à Bon Temps. Et c'est une petite ville, donc...

- Je plaisantais. Je comprends. Et pour vous répondre, non, ça n'appartient pas à mes parents. C'est à quelqu'un que je n'ai pas revu depuis des années. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là. Mais je ne sais pas précisément où la trouver. Ou plutôt, où _le_ trouver. Si ça se trouve, je suis venue pour rien.

- Qui est-ce ? Peut-être que je le connais.

Gwenn allait répondre mais une femme bien en chair appela Sam d'un ton plus qu'autoritaire.

- J'arrive, Maxine, j'arrive, soupira Sam en se levant.

- Wouah...

Gwenn rangea le bijou dans la poche de son pantalon.

- On voit de tout, ici, et on ne s'y habitue jamais vraiment. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

Sam s'éloigna pour retourner au comptoir où s'impatientait Maxine Fortenberry - ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de détailler la jeune étrangère comme si elle n'avait été qu'une vache dans une foire aux bestiaux. Gwenn prit sur elle pour faire comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et entama son repas qui était, jugea-t-elle mentalement, vraiment délicieux. C'est la panse pleine qu'elle resongea au but de ce voyage. C'était risqué, c'était de la folie, mais c'était nécessaire.

Quand elle eut fini, Gwenn demanda l'addition à Sam qui passait près d'elle et en profita pour lui demander autre chose.

- Oui, quoi ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour s'accouder sur la table.

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait un vampire qui s'appelle Eric, dans le coin ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il est blond avec des yeux très clairs...

Sam se redressa, l'expression de son visage durcie à l'entente de ce prénom. Gwenn se sentit mal à l'aise et en regretta d'avoir posé la question, même si elle se doutait avoir visé juste.

- Venez avec moi.

La jeune se leva pour le suivre, empoignant d'abord son sac, puis ils passèrent devant les cuisines - où une forte odeur de chili monta aux narines de Gwenn - après quoi ils tournèrent sur la droite et entrèrent dans le bureau du jeune patron - qui se trouvait sur la gauche. Sam ferma la porte derrière eux et s'y cala. Gwenn resta face à lui, droite comme un "i".

- Je sais que ça se sont pas mes affaires, mais... pourquoi voulez-vous voir Eric ?

- J'ai quelque chose à lui rendre, et une autre à lui demander. Enfin, si c'est bien celui que je cherche.

- Des vampires comme vous me l'avez décrit, reprit Sam en se fourrant les mains dans les poches de son jean, je n'en connais pas d'autre à part lui, par ici. Il tient un bar à Shreveport, le _Fangtasia_. Mais bien entendu, c'est fermé la journée. Si vous voulez vraiment le voir, il faudra attendre la tombée de la nuit.

- Bon, répondit Gwenn d'une voix enjouée, j'ai plus qu'à trouver de quoi m'occuper, alors.

- Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous voulez. Je vous emmènerai au _Fangtasia_. C'est assez loin et...

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très confiant, devina sans mal Gwenn.

Sam eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Effectivement, je ne fais pas confiance aux vampires. Je les tolère. Mais ça s'arrête là. Et, Eric n'est pas le plus tendre. Mais vous devez le savoir, si vous le connaissez un minimum.

Gwenn acquiesça mais elle avait un doute là-dessus.


	2. Deuxième chapitre

_[ Merci Marlu-chan_ _! ]_

* * *

><p>La nouvelle arrivée à Bon Temps passa finalement son après-midi au lac non loin du <em>Merlotte<em>, où elle eut le temps de lire deux des livres qu'elle avait fourré dans son sac en partant et dont elle avait raffolé étant adolescente. Gwenn avait tenu à sortir un peu malgré la chaleur. Elle avait passé des heures dans des bus à entendre des moteurs, de la musique trop forte et pas forcément agréable, des gens parler, râler, ronfler aussi... et avait besoin de calme. Le clapotis de l'eau contre les piliers en bois du ponton remplaçait la musique qu'elle avait pensé à mettre dans son baladeur mp3. En fait, les bruits de la nature, c'était encore mieux.

Le retour au restaurant se fit sur le tard. Sam (qui avait tenu absolument à l'accompagner) et Gwenn s'était mis d'accord pour aller au _Fangtasia_ à la fermeture du _Merlotte_, aux alentours de minuit. L'intention avait été vraiment gentille, mais Gwenn s'en était sentie gênée.

Il y avait, logiquement, plus de monde que quelques heures plus tôt et, toutes les tables étant occupées, ce fut Arlene qui suggéra à la jeune étrangère d'aller s'installer au bar.

- C'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable, mais comme il n'y a plus de places...

Son interlocutrice eut du mal à ne pas rire en voyant son comportement plus ou moins survolté.

- Ca ira très bien.

- Okay. Je vous laisse vous installer. On est débordés ! conclut Arlene en faisant demi-tour.

Gwenn se posa sur un tabouret en bout de bar. Sam, qui terminait de nettoyer des verres, échangea un regard amusé, suivi d'un :

- C'est Arlene. Elle est toujours comme ça.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Gwenn se contenta d'acquiescer, avec un petit sourire.

- Comme tout à l'heure ? lui demanda le patron du _Merlotte_.

- Comme tout à l'heure.

- Ca marche.

Sam s'éclipsa pour faire passer la commande à Terry, qui était venu prendre son service entre-temps. Gwenn sortit la chaine de sa poche pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvée - ou plutôt retrouvée. Et plus elle l'observait, plus elle se demandait ce que ça allait lui apporter de savoir...

- Il a décidément l'air de vous intriguer ce bijou, lança Sam en le montrant vaguement du doigt.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Gwenn en le remettant à sa place.

Sam s'était retenu de lui demander si ça avait appartenu à Eric : il y avait trop d'oreilles qui trainaient dans le coin, et puis ça ne le regardait pas, même si ça ne serait pas partie d'une mauvaise intention. Cependant, il n'était pas dupe. Après avoir servi deux bières à des clients habitués du bar, il alla proposer à Gwenn de l'accompagner au bar des vampires quand elle aurait fini son repas, ce que la jeune fille refusa poliment.

- Je peux très bien attendre. C'est déjà gentil à vous de m'y accompagner.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Mangez tranquillement et on y va.

Sam ne laissa pas le temps à Gwenn le temps d'éventuellement refuser de nouveau pour aller continuer de servir des clients pour ou moins... exigeants. Et cette fois encore, ce fut Sookie qui servit la jeune Française.

- Apparemment vous aimez beaucoup ce plat, plaisanta la serveuse en déposant le plat.

- C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? gronda son patron, le regard sévère. Non mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Je suis désolée, Sam, j'avais une chose urgente à faire.

- Très bien. Alors maintenant que tu en as fini, ça ne te gênera pas de fermer le bar avec Tara ?

- Euh...

- Merci, trancha Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Sookie à sa cliente quand son chef fut assez loin.

Gwenn ne voulait pas dire de quoi il s'agissait à voix haute, puis elle se souvint que Sookie était télépathe. Elle tenta le coup.

_Vous m'entendez ?_

La jeune blonde hocha la tête le plus discrètement possible, un peu étonnée qu'une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis l'après-midi-même savait ce qu'elle était. La serveuse se garda de lui demander qui lui avait dit. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, après tout.

_Il y a un vampire que je dois aller voir à Shreveport. Sam veut m'y accompagner._

Sookie fronça les sourcils.

_Il s'appelle Eric._

- Quoi ?

Sookie avait parlé un peu trop fort, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de plusieurs personnes, dont certaines qui savaient le pouvoir qu'elle possédait et qui la croyaient folle. Celle qui allait vite devenir le nouveau sujet de conversation afficha un sourire facilement qualifiable de "niais" pour tenter de rattraper le coup puis se pencha vers Gwenn, la voix la plus basse possible.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi vous voulez aller le voir, _lui_ ?

_C'est personnel._

- Sookie, t'as pas du travail ?

- Ah ! Euh... Si. J'y vais. Pardon, Sam.

Gwenn mangea enfin, regardant sans trop la voir la télévision qui diffusait les infos. Elle eut un petit pincement au coeur quand le journal diffusa un reportage sur des soldats tués en Afghanistan. Elle réalisa alors que, même si elle aimait le Québec, la France commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas que de bons souvenirs dans ce pays. Mais c'était le sien. Et voir des compatriotes morts dans une guerre qui n'était pas la leur la mettait hors d'elle - bien qu'elle intériorisait tout, comme elle le faisait depuis des années en ce qui concernait ses parents.

Gwenn avait été élevée par ses grands-parents pendant un an, puis seulement par sa grand-mère à la mort de son grand-père. Après un échec scolaire qui aurait pu être évité à peu de choses, Gwenn avait fait plusieurs boulots plus ou moins stables. A la mort de sa grand-mère, quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait décidé de quitter son pays natal pour aller en Amérique du Nord. En rangeant ses affaires, une fois sous son nouveau toit, qu'elle partageait avec une Mexicaine trentenaire, elle était tombée sur un bijou auquel elle n'avait même pas fait attention en faisant ses cartons pour son départ de France. Si elle n'avait pu oublier l'essentiel, là, tout lui était revenu, et lui avait pris l'envie de remonter le temps, à sa façon. Elle s'estimait aussi heureuse d'avoir visé juste, même si rien n'était encore sûr à cent pour cent.

Sam revint la voir, quand la dernière tranche de bacon eut disparu, pour lui demander si elle était prête. Gwenn régla ses deux repas, empoigna son sac et suivit le jeune patron à l'extérieur, jusqu'à une camionnette aux roues crottées. La nuit était tombée, et bien tombée. On pouvait entendre les grillons. Tous deux s'installèrent à l'avant. La jeune fille cala son sac à dos entre ses jambes avant d'attacher sa ceinture. Sam démarra puis gagna la route avec une allure raisonnable. Après seulement quelques mètres, Gwenn demanda :

- Comment il est ?

- Qui ?

- Eric.

Sam hésita longuement avant de répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne portait pas Eric dans son coeur, et c'était réciproque. Il tenta d'être objectif.

- Disons qu'il est spécial. Il ne cache pas que pour lui les humains ne sont que son repas, et quand il veut faire de l'humour, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on en sait pas comment prendre ses allusions.

- A vous entendre il est tordu, ria Gwenn.

Sam sourit, répondant qu'à son sens, ça n'était pas loin d'être le cas, avant de continuer, plus sérieusement :

- Si il y a une chose que je dois bien lui reconnaître, par contre, c'est qu'avec lui, une parole est une parole. Je pense qu'il lui est déjà arrivé d'y faire une entorse, mais, pour autant que je sache, il tient ses engagements.

Cette phrase rassura quelque peu Gwenn qui avait toujours cette appréhension de revoir cet homme.

Le reste du trajet se déroula calmement, et quand Sam annonça, au bout de minutes interminables, à sa passagère qu'ils étaient arrivés, cette dernière ne broncha pas de son siège. Elle était impatiente mais aussi très effrayée. Sam le remarqua et lui proposa de faire demi-tour.

- Non. Je... j'angoisse un peu mais ça va aller.

_Enfin, je crois._


	3. Troisième chapitre

_[ Merci Miss-Abby pour ta review_ :D _, c'est très motivant ! Bien vu : je suis cruelle_ x'D _et je le suis une fois de plus_ x') _*sadique*. J'espère que la suite te plaira_ ^^ _. ]_

* * *

><p>Gwenn souffla un bon coup, se donnant ainsi du courage, pour enfin sortir du véhicule de Sam qui en descendit également.<p>

- Ca craint si je laisse mon sac ici ? demanda la jeune de l'autre côté du capot.

- Non. Vous avez une pièce d'identité sur vous ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne voudriez pas que vous le preniez mal, mais... ils ne laissent pas entrer les mineurs... Et...

- ... Et je fais plus jeune que mon âge, termina Gwenn un tantinet blasée d'entendre cette rengaine depuis des années. Je sais.

Elle prit sa carte d'identité française - dont elle n'avait pas réussi à se séparer, sans doute pour garder un lien avec son pays - ainsi que son passeport, _sait-on jamais_, pensa-t-elle, puis tous deux s'avancèrent vers l'entrée. Si Sam avançait d'un pas assuré, Gwenn, elle trainait la patte. Le _Fangtasia_ était l'exact opposé du _Merlotte_ avec ses néons rouge tape-à-l'oeil, sa devanture noire et de la musique metal qui aurait bousillé des oreilles un minimum sensibles au bruit fort. Ce dernier détail rappela son adolescence à Gwenn. D'ailleurs, ce qu'elle entendait ne lui était pas étranger.

Postée devant la porte, une femme blonde qui avait eu la main un peu lourde sur le maquillage. Quant aux vêtements en cuir... Pourtant, ce n'est pas son apparence de beauté froide et assassine qui effraya la Française. Pam était occupée à contrôler un humain qui lui paraissait louche - quoi qu'avec Pam, tout ce qui était "mortel" était anormal - et n'avait pas remarqué plus que ça le Metamorphe ainsi que la personne qui l'accompagnait, cette dernière s'arrêtant net à environ cinq mètres de la vampire. Sam sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se plaça en face de Gwenn, les mains sur ses épaules couvertes par les manches de son tee-shirt noir, lui cachant ainsi Pam de sa trajectoire.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? On peut encore faire demi-tour...

- Je la connais.

- Qui ça ?

- La femme devant l'entrée. La blonde.

Sam jeta un regard derrière lui avant de le reporter sur Gwenn qui avait la voix qui tremblait légèrement.

- Vous connaissez aussi Pam ?

- Je crois, oui. En fait, non, j'en suis sûre. Putain...

- On s'en va.

- Non ! J'y vais.

- _On_ y va, corrigea Sam. Il n'est pas question que je vous y aller laisse seule.

Gwenn inspira et expira profondément, puis s'avança aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Pam et Sam avaient les siens sur elle, prêt à la raccompagner si l'entrée lui était impossible à franchir. Il était le premier à reconnaître volontiers que voir la progéniture d'Eric n'était guère rassurant. La connaître pouvait être rassurant ; encore fallait-il savoir en quelles circonstances s'était effectuée la rencontre...

Pam, les mains sur les hanches, eut un sourire qui sentait l'hypocrisie à plein nez en voyant Sam approcher.

- Tiens... Le-Me-ta-morphe...

Gwenn fronça les sourcils malgré elle, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être un Metamorphe.

- Pam.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un chien galeux par ici, lança Pam, toujours souriante.

Sam sachant de quoi elle était capable, et n'oubliant pas Gwenn qui se trouvait près de lui, il se contenta de dire à la vampire qu'ils venaient voir son Créateur. L'associée d'Eric porta enfin son attention sur la jeune Française qui ne s'en sentit que plus mal à l'aise. Pam la regardait avec attention, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois de toute sa longue vie.

_Elle se souvient pas de moi. Tant mieux.  
><em>

- Carte d'identité ?

Gwenn la sortit de la poche où elle l'avait fourrée. République Française ou pas, après tout, ça revenait au même pour un simple contrôle.

- Hm... Vingt-quatre ans ? s'étonna Pam, un sourcil levé. Moi qui vous en donnais à peine dix-huit... Et Française ? J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour le sang des Européens, conclut la vampire en rendant la carte à sa propriétaire qui, sur le moment, aurait voulu lui sauter à la gorge d'avoir dit ça si elle n'avait pas eu tellement peur d'_elle_ pour passer à l'acte. Pourquoi voulez-vous voir Eric ? reprit Pam.

- Je... J'ai... J'ai quelque chose... qui lui appartient.

Pam détailla Gwenn de haut en bas avant de dire, à Sam et elle, de la suivre à l'intérieur. La chanson à l'écoute était _"What's up, people?"_ du groupe japonais Maximum the Hormone ; groupe que Gwenn connaissait plus ou moins. Dans l'établissement, la quasi-totalité de ce qui s'y trouvait était noir. Le rouge et la peau de certaines personnes détonnaient un peu - sans parler du patron du _Merlotte_ et de la jeune qu'il avait accompagnée jusqu'ici (tous deux en jeans et en tee-shirts) qui faisaient vraiment "tâches" au milieu de ces gens habillés comme des sados-masos pour la plupart. Même le peu de vêtements que portait la danseuse - qui rappelait un clip d'un de ses groupes préférés* à Gwenn - étaient noirs.

- Accueillant, marmonna la jeune fille à Sam qui lui sourit.

Pam les conduisit un peu à l'écart, au fond du bâtiment. Les personnes présentes ne se bougeaient pas, sauf devant l'associée d'Eric, et Gwenn ne se gêna pas pour jouer des coudes afin de pouvoir passer. Quelques personnes protestèrent, se comportant comme des chiens arabes, "aboient mais ne pas mordent pas", ce qui amusa l'étrangère selon les personnes. Certaines étaient sûrement plus jeunes qu'elle et auraient été à deux doigts de se faire dessus si un vampire venait à montrer les crocs de trop près.

Pam s'arrêta dans un couloir long mais étroit. Il y avait une porte, juste en face d'une autre qui menait au bar, où il était écrit "Privé".

- Eric est dans son bureau. Je vais le prévenir. Mais rien ne dit qu'il vous recevra, ajouta-t-elle en prenant Gwenn de haut avant d'entrer dans le bureau de son Créateur, fermant la porte sur elle.

- A mon avis, si il vous reçoit, il voudra vous voir seule, dit Sam.

Gwenn avait les yeux rivés en direction de la porte close.

- Okay.

Sam ne revint pas de son ton détaché. Est-ce qu'elle connaissait assez le vampire Viking pour être aussi détendue ?

- Gwenn, vous n'avez pas peur d'être dans la même pièce que lui ?

- Pas plus que ça. J'ai plus la trouille de Pam.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Gwenn allait répondre mais la vampire sortit à cet instant pour l'appeler.

- Je reste ici, fit savoir Sam d'un ton sans réplique.

- Tu joues au chien de garde ? ironisa Pam. Ca te va bien.

La seule réellement humaine parmi les trois personnes se tourna vers Sam, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que ça voulait dire. Il soupira puis jugea qu'il devait s'expliquer.

- Je suis un Metamorphe, Gwenn. Ce qui veut dire que je peux me transformer en animal.

- Oh. Wow. Okay. Ce... c'est pour ça que... qu'elle vous traite de clébard depuis tout à l'heure ?

Sam hocha la tête. Une voix s'éleva dans le bureau où se trouvait Eric. Pam lui répondit, en suédois... :

_- Den kommer från._

... Avant de répéter en anglais, sur un ton qui se voulait clair en voyant que Gwenn ne bougeait pas :

- Elle arrive.

Sam sa cala le dos au mur, bien décidé à ne pas bouger de là. Gwenn entra dans le bureau d'Eric d'un pas confiant mais elle eut un mouvement de recul en passant devant Pam. Cette dernière avait fini par troquer son air faux-cul contre un masque taillé dans un iceberg. L'humaine, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, entra de côté, comme un crabe, après quoi Pam referma la porte pour retourner à l'entrée de la boite, ignorant Sam, cette fois. Au moins, le bureau était un peu plus clair que la salle principale. Eric, jusqu'alors installé à son bureau, se leva pour saluer la nouvelle venue, et aussi pour tenter de faire bonne impression. C'était toujours apprécié des humains.

- Mademoiselle.

La même voix que dans ses souvenirs. Même visage, même expression froide, même regard pénétrant... Seule sa coupe avait changée : il n'avait plus les cheveux longs.

- B'soir.

Eric sa cala contre son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Gwenn dut garder le visage levé pour pouvoir le regarder. Quand les souvenirs lui étaient revenus, elle avait conclu qu'elle s'était représenté le vampire très grand parce qu'elle n'avait été qu'une petite fille, mais en fait non : _Eric était grand_, et c'était peu de le dire.

- Pam m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

- Euh... Oui. J'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient.

Eric fut étonné d'apprendre ça. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir en sa possession qui lui avait appartenu ? Gwenn farfouilla dans sa poche de pantalon pour en sortir la chaîne et le pendentif.

- C'est ça.

Elle le lui tendit et put voir l'expression du vampire changer radicalement quand il eut le bijou en main. S'il avait tenté de ne rien laisser paraître, c'était raté. Gwenn n'arrivait pas à définir cette expression. Avec son regard triste, "nostalgique" aurait été le mot le plus approprié.

- Comment avez-vous eu ça ?

- Hm...

Que devait-elle dire ? La vérité, évidemment. Mais comment la dire ? En allant droit au but ? Gwenn avait horreur de tourner autour du pot, mais là, elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Elle décida de ne pas changer son habitude. Tant pis pour la suite.

- C'est vous qui me l'avez donné.

Eric tressaillit légèrement et Gwenn regretta d'avoir eu si peu de délicatesse. Mais d'un autre côté, lui n'avait pas été mieux, pensa-t-elle.

- Et, puis-je savoir quand je vous l'aurais donné ?

A l'évidence, Eric ne la croyait pas. Ou du moins, avait du mal à la croire. Gwenn ne se démonta pas.

- Quand vous avez tué mes parents.


	4. Quatrième chapitre

_[ Merci pour vos reviews !_

_Hey, Eric n'est pas réputé pour être un tendre_ ;)_ . Sinon, oui, j'admets, je suis pourrie. En fait je reprends les vieilles habitudes que j'avais quand j'écrivais régulièrement une autre fic_ x')_ . ]_

_[ Edit : J'ai fait le flash-back au passé simple parce que je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux qu'à l'imparfait ou au passé - comme il m'est déjà arrivé de le faire _^^" _maintenant j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi_ :)_ . ]_

_[ Nouvelle edit : J'ai oublié ! Y a un astérisque (vous me croyez si je vous dit que j'ai écris "astérix" ?) dans le chapitre précédent concernant le clip d'un groupe pas loin de l'ambiance du Fangtasia : c'est "DEVIL SIDE" du groupe VAMPS _;)_ ]  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dix neuf ans plus tôt, quelque part dans le Sud-Est de la France.<em>

_Eric et Pam avaient décidé de parcourir l'Europe pour finalement jeter leur dévolu sur la France, en partant du Nord, et faisant des haltes dans quelques grandes villes dans le but de s'y nourrir. Un cadavre par-ci, deux autres par-là... De quoi affoler les gens mais les coins visés étaient à distance plus que raisonnable les uns des autres. Ca occuperait la police de chaque département. Les deux vampires s'arrêtèrent dans un village de Provence qui comptait environ quinze-mille habitants. Autant dire "le repas est servi" mais au lieu de ça, ils avaient arpenté les rues, cherchant à attirer l'attention le moins possible sur eux. Si dans les grandes villes c'était souvent chacun pour soi, dans les villages, le bruit courait beaucoup plus vite. Il devait être aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, et il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors. Pam et son Créateur avaient seulement croisé quelques personnes qui jouaient aux boules dans le centre, non loin de l'Eglise. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à marcher, ils tombèrent sur un lotissement relativement calme. La rue dans laquelle ils étaient donnait pile sur une villa avec un portail en bois peint en blanc qui avait été mal fermé. Une aubaine !  
><em>

_- Eric, si on arrêtait enfin nos recherches pour aller directement là ?_

_Pam pointa du doigt la maison en question, l'autre main sur la hanche._

_- J'en ai assez de marcher, et-j'ai-faim._

_- Je sais. Et tu n'es pas la seule._

_Sur ces mots, le vampire avança, suivi de près par sa progéniture, à une vitesse bien plus rapide que la moyenne "normale". Ils arrivèrent sous le porche et tendirent l'oreille. Pas un bruit à l'intérieur._

_- Et on entre comment ? demanda une Pam sarcastique. Tu sais qu'il faut nous inviter._

_- C'est toi qui a voulu venir ici, Pam.  
><em>

_Eric quitta le devant de la maison pour faire le tour par le jardin. Chez les voisins, tout était noir. A l'arrière se trouvait un couple d'une quarantaine d'années. L'homme bêchait tandis que la femme arrosait un figuier. Ils avaient l'air si serein. Les vampires se tenaient le plus loin possible, tous crocs dehors, observant celui et celle qui allaient leur servir de repas. Trop occupés à s'occuper du jardin, ils n'avaient pas remarqué les intrus. De plus, il commençait à faire sérieusement sombre en cette nuit d'août.  
><em>

_- Je me demande ce qu'ils doivent faire dans leur misérable existence de mortels... ? Tu veux qui, Eric ? L'homme ou la femme ?_

_- Ca m'est égal.  
><em>

_- Maman ?_

_Eric se figea à l'entente de cette petite voix qui venait de l'intérieur de la maison. Pam, elle, sembla fort intéressée. Les parents, quant à eux, n'avaient pas entendu leur fille les appeler._

_- On dirait qu'on va aussi avoir le dessert._

_Le vampire trancha, avant de se précipiter sur le père :_

_- Occupons-nous d'abord des parents._

_Ces derniers ne comprirent pas ce qui se passait. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de crier. Les seuls bruits furent ceux de la chute de la bêche et du tuyau d'arrosage. L'homme et la femme se trouvèrent dos à leurs bourreaux qui les maintenaient fermement avec un bras autour des épaules, et les mains fortement calées sur les bouches. Eric et Pam avaient mordu de bon coeur - comme un humain l'aurait fait avec un banal morceau de steak -, avant d'aspirer le sang chaud. Quiconque aurait vu la scène l'aurait sans doute comparée à deux animaux avec leurs proies. Dans un sens, c'était le cas. En plus de l'effet de surprise, le pauvre couple était vidé tellement rapidement qu'il n'avait même pas la force de se débattre, et encore moins de se défendre. Les vampires finirent par allonger leurs victimes qui ne tenaient bien évidement plus sur leurs jambes. Leur fille n'avait cessé d'appeler, alternant son père et sa mère. Finalement, la porte d'entrée de fit entendre.  
><em>

_- Je vais la faire taire, décida Pam en s'y précipitant, le menton dégoulinant de sang jusqu'au cou._

_- Ne la touche pas ! ordonna Eric, avant d'en finir avec la femme dont l'autre vampire s'était en grande partie nourrie._

_Ce fut donc lui qui, officiellement, tua les parents de la fillette. Il n'éprouvait aucun remord les concernant. Il avait même oublié ce que c'était que les remords. Quand il eut fini, sans un regard en arrière, il alla rejoindre Pam qui l'appelait depuis le porche, devant la porte principale.  
><em>

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant le menton et la bouche du revers de la manche de sa veste.  
><em>

_Pam s'était accroupie à hauteur d'une gamine apeurée qui tenait son nounours dans ses bras comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un bouclier.  
><em>

_- Elle est insensible à l'hypnose._

_- Je t'ai dit de ne pas la toucher !_

_Eric avait presque crié cette phrase tout en arrivant à la hauteur de la vampire qui avait créée, l'agrippant au cou pour la relever. Pam suffoquait._

_- Je croyais avoir été clair ?_

_- E... Eric...  
><em>

_- Va m'attendre devant le portail, dans la rue, à l'Eglise... Où tu veux, mais éloigne-toi !  
><em>

_Le vampire Viking la lâcha puis elle sortit à vitesse grand V dans la rue, s'asseyant sur le trottoir de la maison d'en face, près d'un panneau "STOP". Pam n'en dit rien à Eric - bien qu'il devait s'en douter - mais elle était frustrée. Ce dernier, toujours dans sous le porche, s'accroupit à son tour devant la fillette châtain clair et tenta de la charmer, son visage aussi proche que possible de la petite qu'il devait revoir des années plus tard. Rien à faire : elle y était effectivement insensible. Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Il était un prédateur, il savait qu'il devait la tuer, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, comme si une petite parcelle d'humanité était encore encrée en lui après tout ce temps._

_- Où est mon papa ? Et ma maman ?_

_Eric avait compris ce qu'il s'était dit. Il avait eu largement le temps d'apprendre, même sur le tas, des langues étrangères, dont le français. Et bien qu'étant en Provence, la fillette n'avait aucun accent, ce qui aida.  
><em>

_- Ils..._

_Eric n'arrivait pas à trouver une excuse valable. Que dire à une petite fille qui était devant un parfait inconnu, lequel venait de vider ses parents de leur sang ?_

_- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_- Gwenn._

_- Ecoute, Gwenn, tes parents... eh bien... ils sont partis au Ciel._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Les enfants et leurs questions... auxquelles il fallait à tout prix avoir une réponse._

_- Je n'en sais rien, mentit Eric._

_- Je vais les revoir ?_

_- Non. Mais ils veilleront sur toi, ajouta-t-il aussitôt, voyant que la petite allait se mettre à pleurer. Ils te verront. D'accord ?_

_Gwenn hocha la tête, ravalant au mieux ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Eric savait ce que signifiait perdre ses parents pour l'avoir vécu de son époque mortelle. Il avait même perdu sa petite soeur qui n'avait été qu'un bébé. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire du mal à cette petite fille. Pourtant, il en avait déjà tué, des enfants... ? Pas si jeunes, certes, mais il l'avait fait... Vraiment, il n'était plus sûr de rien depuis qu'il avait oublié ce que signifiait avoir un quelconque sentiment. Par contre une chose sans rapport aucun était certaine : Pam s'impatientait._

_- Tiens._

_Eric s'ôta du cou une chaine qui avait pour pendentif "Le Marteau de Thor". C'était un des bijoux de sa famille qu'il avait conservé au fil des siècles._

_- Je veux que tu gardes ça._

_- C'est quoi ?_

_- Ca t'aidera à avancer dans la vie, répondit Eric en mettant le bijou au cou de la petite fille. Fais-moi confiance._

_- Mais je vous connais pas, fit remarquer Gwenn, tout à fait logique malgré son jeune âge. Et je sais pas comment vous vous appelez.  
><em>

_Eric sourit malgré lui._

_- T'es une maline, toi. Je m'appelle Eric._

_Quelques secondes passèrent en silence. On entendait les grillons chanter, signe que l'été était bien installé. Celui de Gwenn n'allait guère être joyeux. Et les suivants non plus..._

_- Je dois partir, dit enfin Eric en se levant. Retourne te coucher._

_Gwenn s'exécuta, docile - elle qui d'habitude était d'une extrême méfiance envers les étrangers. Si ça avait été Pam, elle n'aurait rien doute rien fait. Cette femme lui avait fait peur ! Eric, lui, s'était montré plus patient et avait eu l'air moins "sadique". Il observa Gwenn pour s'assurer qu'elle retournait bien dans ce qui devait être sa chambre mais à peine partie que la petite fit demi-tour, les yeux endormis :_

_- Monsieur ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je vous verrai encore, vous ?_

_Ce qu'aurait voulu répondre le vampire était "Je n'espère pas." mais, plus sagement, il ne dit rien et s'en alla, prenant soin de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Le tuyau d'arrosage coulait toujours à l'arrière du jardin. Les voisins le remarqueraient sans doute. Sans parler des corps..._

_Quand ils furent assez loin du lotissement - dans un vignoble assez bien fourni qui appartenait aux moines qui vivaient dans ce que les villageois appelaient "Le Château", qui se situait plus loin, après une Nationale - les vampires décidèrent où aller. Retourner en Amérique était une bonne solution. Ils seraient aussi définitivement à l'abri de quelconque soupçon ayant un lien avec la série de meurtres qu'il y avait eu._

_- Il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose, Eric..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuée ? s'emporta presque Pam en se planta devant lui._

_Eric avait repris son regard froid, et son visage fermé s'était rapproché de celui de sa progéniture, si bien qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.  
><em>

_- Cesse de me parler d'elle, Pam. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

_Pam baissa les yeux et remarqua encore un détail._

_- Ton collier... ? Tu ne lui as quand même pas... ?  
><em>

_- J'ai dit : plus jamais ! répéta le vampire Viking en haussant le ton, les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires serrées._

_- D'accord, Eric._

_Les deux vampires s'en allèrent, s'arrangeant pour monter, avant la levée du soleil, à bord d'un bateau en partance pour les Etats-Unis._

_Quelques heures plus tard, une voisine sonna à la porte d'une maison trop tranquille et, inquiète de voir la petite Gwenn sortir encore en pyjama et pieds-nus, elle décida d'entrer pour chercher les parents qui n'étaient plus. Il ne restait que leur enveloppe corporelle baignant dans de la boue. La police et l'ambulance arrivèrent - trop tard - et après autopsies, au cours desquelles les médecins ne trouvèrent aucunes explications au fait que le couple ait été saigné à blanc, le dossier fut classé sans suite. Aucun rapprochement ne se fit avec les meurtres commis à Lille, Lyon, Bordeaux, Metz... Et même si, personne n'aurait trouvé les coupables. Gwenn avait été interrogée, mais n'avait rien dit, seulement qu'elle avait dormi jusqu'au matin ; ce qui se tenait.  
><em>

_La petite avait enlevé la chaine de son cou avant que quelqu'un lui demande d'où elle la tenait. Elle l'avait gardée dans une petite boite où elle mettait des babioles - inutiles pour les grandes personnes mais très importantes pour les enfants - pour finalement oublier son existence ainsi que celles de Pam et d'Eric... temporairement._


End file.
